Andromaha
LICA:' * Andromaha, udovica Hektorova, robinja Neoptolemova * Molot, sin Neoptolema i Andromahe * Pelej, otac Ahilejev, djed Neoptolemov * Menelaj, kralj u Sparti * Hermiona, kći Menelajeva, žena Neoptolemova, kći Helenina * Dadilja Hermionina * Oresto, sin Agamemnona i Klitemnestre * Tetida, morska božica, žena Pelejeva * Sluškinje * Glasnik Prvi čin Dvor Neoptolemov u Ftiji, do njega Tetidej, hram Tetidin. Pred hramom do žrtvenika sjedi Andromaha i zatječe se.' Andromaha Oj Azije mi diko, grade tebanski,Teba u Kilikiji. Odakle s kitnim zlatom, darma vjenčanim, Ja na ognjište stigoh kralju Prijamu,-- Za ženu rodilju me dali Hektoru I nekad sretnom zvali me Andromahom, A sada ima l' žene--veće nesreće Od mene ili će je biti ikada? Ja vidjeh, od Ahileja gdje pade mi Muž Hektor, a sinka mi Astijanakta, Kog mužu rodih, s kule strme baciše, Kad Trojsko polje vojska uze helenska. A sama--dom slobodom prvi bješe mi-- U ropstvo amo dospjeh ja u Heladu; Na koplju Neoptolem otočaninOn je s otoka Skira. me Od trojskog plijena ko dar izbran zadobi. Do Ftije i do grada živim Farsala-- U dolu bližnjem, gdje daleko od svijeta, Na društvo mrzeć, morska živje Tetida Sa Pelejem; Tetidej prozva mjesto to Rad svadbe božičine narod tesalski. U dvoru tom tu živi sin Ahilejev, Nad Farsalijom vlast on pusti Peleju,-- Dok starac živ je, neće žezla da primi. U domu istom muško čedo rodih ja, Gospodar obljubi me--sin Ahilejev; Pa ako me i prvo trla nevolja, Vijek bodrila me nada, da ću pomoć, štit, Dok dijete mi je živo, od zla svakog nać; Al' s Lakonkom Hermionom kad vjenča se I rad nje moj mi ropski odnemari log, Otada groznim mukam' muče, gone me. A lijekovima kaže da je tajnijem Ja nerotkinjom gradim, mužu mrazim je Pa u kući prebivat želim mjesto nje I silom s kreveta je maknut njezina. Ja isprva ga preko srca primih svog, A sad napustih. Zeus svjedokom bio mi, Preko volje da krevet s njime dijelih ja. Nju uvjerit ne mogu, ubit želi me.-- Menelaj, otac njezin, s kćerju snuje to. On sada u kući je, za to stiže baš Iz Sparte,--sva u strahu pred hram Tetidin, Do dvora ovdje, skočih, sjedim i čekam, Oh neće li me smrti izbaviti on.Hram Njeg Pelej i potomci Pelejevi svi Vijek štuju,--NerejkineTetida je kći morskoga boga Nereja. svadbe spomen je. A pod krov drugi svoje čedo jedino Ja tajom poslah od stra, da ne zaglavi. A oca tu mu nema, da mi pomogne; Ni sinu branič nije, jer u Delfima, U kraju onom desi se, za bijes Loksiji On trpi kazan. U Pit jednom dođe on, Zapita Feba, zašto ubi oca mu,Febo (Loksija) rukom je Parisovom naperio strijelu u Ahileja. Za grijehe stare rad bi nekud oprost nać, Da bog mu odsad dalje bude milostiv. (Sluškinja dolazi iz dvora.) ANDROMAHA, SLUŠKINJA Sluškinja 0 gospo! Ne kratim se imenom te tim Ja zvati; njim u domu tebe častih tvom, U Trojskom polju kad još prebivasmo mi; Bjeh dobra tebi, mužu, dok još bješe živ. I sada dođoh,--glase nove nosim ti Sa strahom, od gospode da ne dozna tko; Al' tebe mi je žao. Grozno snuje ti Menelaj i kći njeg'va,--pazi, čuvaj se! Andromaha A draga drugo ropska,--ropstvom druga si Gle nekadašnjoj kraljici, sad bijednici! Što snuju? Kakve opet pletke pletu to I smaknut žele mene jadnu, prejadnu? Sluškinja Tvog sina, nesretnice, što ga kradom ti Iz dvora mače, ubit oni smjeraju. Andromaha Ao meni! Dozna l',Hermiona. sina svog da makoh ja? Odakle? Kukave li mene! Propadoh! Sluškinja Ma ne znam,--za njih ovoliko doznah ja: Menelaj ode od kuće da traži ga. Andromaha Oh propadoh! O dijete, jastrijeba će dva Sad zgrabit tebe, ubit! A u Delfima Nazoviotac tvoj još uvijek boravi. Sluškinja Da on je ovdje, ne bi tako bilo ti! Al' 'vako sama sad, bez prijatelja si. Andromaha Pa ni glasa zar nema, da će Pelej doć? Sluškinja Eh, star je,--da i dođe, nije koristi. Andromaha Al' opet nijesam samo jednom slala po nj. Sluškinja Zar misliš, za te glasnik koji da mari? Andromaha Ma otkle? Bi l' ko glasnica mi pošla ti? Sluškinja Al' što ću kazat, dugo l' budnem od kuće? Andromaha Ta isprika ćeš silu naći,--ženska si. Sluškinja Al' opasno je,--ko zmaj bdi Hermiona. Andromaha Eh, vidiš? U zlu se od dragih odbijaš. Sluškinja Ne, to ne! Da me nijesi s toga karala! Ma idem, makar mene snašlo kakvo zlo,-- Na život robinje i nije s' osvrtat. (Odlazi.) Andromaha Pa idi! A ja, koja vječno gušim se U gorku plaču, cvilu i u suzama, Ah do neba ću vapit,--ženskom srcu ti U bijedi ljutoj olakšica znade bit, Kad o njoj usta, jezik jekom ječe vijek. Ne jedan, nego silu jada plakat mi-- Grad očinski i Hektorovu propast, smrt I hudu sreću, s kojom sam u jarmu ja, Dan ropstva otkad grdno meni ogranu. Na svijetu nikog nikad nemoj sretnim zvat, Dok mrtvu dana posljednjega ne vidiš, U carstvo podzemaljsko kako sađe on. Iliju visokom Paris ne dovede nevjestu mladu,-- Kuga, ne druga bi odaji Helene grud. Zbog nje s tisuću lađa iz Helade dojuri Ares, Kopljem i ognjem te on, Trojo, ah pohara svu! Ote mi muža Hektora jadnoj,--okolo zida Morske je Tetide sin kolma vucario njeg; A iz odaje mene na obalu vodili morsku,-- Ropstva mrskoga trh glavu mi poklopi tad. Potoci suza niz lice mi tekli, jer ostavljah, puštah Rodni u prahu grad, odaju i muža svog. Ao meni jadnoj! Hermionino zar ropče Sunca da gleda još trak? OnaHermiona. me zatire sad,-- Božičinu se kipu zatekoh i rukam' ga svojim Zagrlih, i tajemKapam. gle, živa ko iz hridi kap. (Dolazi zbor.) ANDROMAHA, ZBOR Zbor Ženo dugo na zemlji, do hrama Tetidi sjediš Ne dijeliš se s njime. Ftijanka ja sam, al' k tebi Azijatki rođenoj dođoh, Ne bi l' lijeka kakva Ljutim jadma tvojim mogla nać. Tebe i Hermionu svađom baš mrskom su spleli,-- Tebe jadnu, drugu Braka dvojaka, kreveta skupna U sina Ahilejeva. Spoznaj sudbinu, promisli bijedu, u koju mi dospje! Troje ti si kćerka, A s gospodom se boriš--sa pravom spartanskom krvlju. Morske božice dom sad, Ovčje žrtve puštaj žrtvenik! Koja ti korist, tijelo da dršćuć gine ti grdno S bijesa gospodskoga? Vlast će tebe pokorit. Što, jadna, Muku nemoćna mi mučiš? Hajde, Nerejke božice sjedište ostavi sjajno! Znaj, u zemlji tuđoj si, Gradu stranom robinja! Tu prijatelja svoga ne vidiš, Nesretnice zlosretna, Nada sve jadna gospođo! Ženo Trojanko, tužna i pretužna u dvor mi stiže Gospodarima mojijem! S bolom snosim udes tvoj,-- Sve šutim, zebnjom zebem za te ja, Kći da kćeri ZeusoveHermiona, dijete Helene, kćeri Zeusove. Mog srca sklonost ne vidi. (Iz dvora izlazi Hermiona s pratnjom.) '' Drugi čin '''ANDROMAHA, HERMIONA, ZBOR' Hermiona (zboru) Sjaj zlata, ovog uresa na glavi mi, Pa oko struka plašt i halja kićena, Da--ove prvine ti nemam iz kuće Ni Pelejeve ni Ahilejeve baš, Već donijeh ja iz Sparte, zemlje lakonske; Uz silne dare vjenčane Menelaj mi, Moj otac, i to dade, zborit po volji Da mogu, smijem,Bogata je pa ne treba šutjeti u kući. Riječ tu vama rekoh ja. (Andromahi.) A ti mi, ropče, plijene koplja bojnoga, Zapremit dvore želiš, mene istjerat,-- Od mene muž se odbi s čini tvojijeh, Rad tebe bez ploda mi vene utroba; Tom poslu ženska glava je--Azijatka Baš vješta, al' ću tebi na put stati ja! Pomoći ništa dom ti neće Nerejkin Ni oltar ni hram, već izdahnut moraš sad. Pa želi l' tebe čovjek spast il' koji bog, Eh blažene se stare gizde moraš proć, Šćućurit se pa do koljena meni past; Dvor moj ćeš mesti, žive vode rosom će Iz zlatna suda tvoja ruka prskat ga. I ne znaš, gdje si! Nije ovo Hektor tu Ni Prijam ni zlato, već grad je helenski. Duboko, jadna, u ludosti ogreze,-- Sa sinom oca, koji muža ubi tvog, Usuđuješ se spavat, djecu rađati Ubici! Takav cio barbarski je rod,-- Sa kćerju svojom živi otac, s majkom sin, Sa sestrom brat, a dragi dragog ubija, I od toga im zakon ništa ne brani. To u nas ne uvodi! I ne liči baš, Muž jedan da pod uzdom drži žene dvije; Nek zadovoljan bude s brakom jednijem, Tko u svom domu neće imat pokore. Zborovođa Nenavisti je puna ženskog roda ćud, Na inočice uvijek reži najjače. Andromaha Uh, uh! Zacijelo po smrtnika mladost baš je zlo, Kad u kog u mladosti nema kreposti. A ropstvo, strah me, jezik će mi svezat moj, I ako mogu mnogu kazat istinu; A pobijedim li, strah me, bit će kvara mi. Jer oholicu gorko peče bolja riječ, Kad nižeg koga usta nju ti izuste. Al' sebe očevidno izdat neću ja. Kaž', mlada, koji razlog čvrsti smami me, Te zakonitog braka tvoga kidam vez? Jer Sparta slabiji je grad od Frigije, Jer sreće bolje sam, slobodu vidiš mi? Il' radi mladog, bujnog, jedrog tijela svog, Rad blaga silnog, prijatelja gizdava Zavladat mjesto tebe želim domom ti? Da mjesto tebe djecu--ropčad rađam ja, Pa bijedna slijede mene kao čamac brod?Vezan o brod. II' hoće l' djeci mojoj dat, dopustit tko, Da Ftijom, ne rodiš li čeda, vladaju? Ta već rad Hektora Heleni vole me, I ja sam roda prosta, ne bjeh knjeginja U Frižana! Rad čini mojih ne mrzi Muž na te, nego živjet--živjet ne znaš s njim. Ta i to ljubav budi,--drugu bračnome Vrline, gospo, gode, ne ljepote čar. Ti, ljutneš li se, grad veličaš lakonski, SkirRodno mjesto Neoptolemovo. držiš za ništa, imutkom gradiš se Pred neimućnim, veći ti Menelaj je No sam Ahilej. To te mužu mrazi tvom. Ma žena, ako i zla muža dobije, Nek priljubi se, prkosom ne prkosi! Da kralja imaš za muža u Trakiji, U onoj zemlji snježnoj, jedan gdje je muž Sa ženam' mnogim vičan redom dijelit log, Zar smakla bi ih? Strasti bi nezasitnost Tad očito na ženski svijet sav svalila! Sramota! Da--bolovat znamo s bolje te Od muških jače, ali lijepo krijemo. 0 Hektore mi dragi, tebi za volju Ja ljubih s tobom,Tvoje inoče. smota l' tebe Kipranka, I često sisu kopiletu podah tvom, Da bolom kakvim ne ranim ti srca tvog! I tako krepošću prodobih muža svog. A ti ni kaplji rose s neba vedroga, Sve od stra, ne daš, na muža da spusti se. U ljubavi k muškarcim' nemoj, gospođo, Natkrilit majke svoje! Djeca razumna Vijek treba da se klone ćudi majka zlih. Zborovođa Daj, gospo, ako ti je lako ikako, Pregori, zbori, zborom se nagodi s njom! Hermiona (Andromahi) Što hvastaš se, na mejdan riječma izlaziš, Ko mudra da si dašto ti, a luda ja? Andromaha Pa jesi, bar po riječma, što ih reče sad! Hermiona Eh ne bilo u mene, ženo, uma tvog! Andromaha Da, mlada si pa samo ružno zboriš ti. Hermiona Ti ne zboriš, već kol'ko možeš, radiš mi. Andromaha Zar nećeš nijemo s Afrodite trpjet bol? Hermiona Pa što? Zar ženam' nije svuda prvo to? Andromaha Kad lijepo strpe se,--lijepo nije inače. Hermiona Al' grad nam ne zna običaja barbarskih. Andromaha Sramota rađa tu i tamo sramotu. Hermiona Da, mudra--mudra si, al' opet ti je mrijet. Andromaha Kip Tetidin zar vidiš, kako gleda te? Hermiona Dom mrzi tvoj,--Ahileja joj ubi on. Andromaha Ne ubih ja, već mati tvoja--Helena. Hermiona Pa zar ćeš u rane i dalje dirat mi? Andromaha Gle, šutim, usta su ko zalivena već. Hermiona Daj ono, radi čega dođoh, kaži mi! Andromaha Ja kažem: uma nemaš, kol'ko treba ti. Hermiona Zapustit ne 'š hram sveti morske božice? Andromaha Pa hoću, mine l' smrt me,--nikad inače. Hermiona Al' gotova je,--muža neću čekat svog. Andromaha Al' ni ja neću prije tebi predat se. Hermiona Pa ognja ću se mašit, štedjet neću te-- Andromaha Ti pali! Bogovi će vidjet, znati to! Hermiona I tijelu tvom ću zadat strašne rane--bol. Andromaha Kolj', prskaj krvlju oltar,--svetit će se to! Hermiona Oj skote barbarski i kruti prkose! Zar smrti prkosit ćeš? Ali brzo ću Ja s voljom tvojom tebe maknut s mjesta tog! Da, takvu za te imam meku, al' ću krit, Na javu će doskora djelo iznijet to! De sjedi čvrsto! Vrelo da te olovo Svud brani, ja ću, prije no tvoj uzdanik, Ahilejev potomak, stigne, tebe dić. (Otiđe.) ANDROMAHA, ZBOR Andromaha Jest, u nj se uzdam. Ljudskom stvoru—čuda li!-- Od ljuta gmaza lijek pokaza neki bog, A što od guje, vatre same gore je,-- Da, od zle žene nitko nikad lijeka još Ne nađe; ljudma smo tolka nesreća. Zbor Zaista silni se začeše jadi tad, U idski kada do Majin stiže porod, Zeusov sin,--Hermo. Sa krasnim jarmom, ždrijepcima Gle kola goni triju božica.Here, Atene i Afrodite. Svađa mrska se u njima gnijezdi, sve rad ljepote; Do obora, stoke K pastiruParisu, Prijamovu sinu. hitiHermo, k mladu samcu samcatu, Do ognjišta, kućerka pusta. One kad guduri brsnatoj stigoše, U vrelu gorskome Sjajno tijelo vodom opraše I Prijamidu pođoše. Tu riječima milim, slatkim takme se, Zborom lukavim pobjedu dobije Afrodita. Nju slušati slast je, Al' nosi žiću, jadnom gradu frigijskom, Tvrdoj Troji, propast gorku. O da je majka nesreću--Parisa Preko glave bacila, Kad još Idi ne ode na hrid on, A KasandraPrijamova kći, proročica; ovjenčana je lovorom. pod lovorom svetijem Zavika: „Ded pokor silni, Za grad Prijamov propast, zatarite!“ A koga ne saletje, kojeg vijećnika Ne zamoli, dijete to da smaknu? Ropstvu pod jaram se Trojanke prignule Ne bi, a ti, ženo, bi Dom svoj, kraljevski zadržala krov! Muka bi bolnih se Helada riješila,-- Pod Trojom ih momčad kopljem, Deset lunjajuć godina, preturi! Pust, prazan nikad ne bi osto bračni log, Nit bez djece kutrili bi starci! (Dolazi Menelaj sa sinčićem Andromahinim Molotom) Treći čin ANDROMAHA, MENELAJ, MOLOT, ZBOR Menelaj Ulovih sina tvoga,--evo mene s njim! Od kćeri mi ga kradom pod krov posla tuđ. Ti gradila se: tebe kip će božičin A toga spasti ljudi, što ga sakriše. Al', ženo, gore no Menelaj računa. Ne ostaviš i ne odeš li s mjesta tog, Za tvoju glavu krvlju platit će mi on! A promislide, je li tebe volja mrijet, Il' taj da gubi život radi grijeha tvog. Što ogriješi se njim o mene, moju kćer! Andromaha O slavo, slavo, nebrojenim ljudima ti-- A bjehu ništa--život sjajem obasja! Tko po pravdi se pravoj glasa domogne, Tog sretna slavim; a tko s laži ima to, On, držim, po sreći se mudar čini tek. Zar s helenskom po izbor vojskom uze ti, Ovakva rđa; jednom Troju Prijamu? Ti na riječ kćeri--a još pravo dijete je-- Toliko planu, te u koštac hvati se Sa robinjicom jadnom! Više vrijednim te Ne držim Troje, a ni Troju tebe baš. Tko na oko je mudar, taj izvana sja, A ljudima je svim iznutra ravan on Dol' blagom svojim,--ono silnu ima moć. Menelaju, de govor kraju svedimo! Ded uzmi: smakne, uništi l' me tvoja kći, Prokletstvu s krvi moje uteć neće već, A pred svijetom ćeš i ti s njom krivac bit Umorstvu,--pomoć tvoja to će silit te. A otmem li se smrti, sina moga zar Vi ubit ćete? Laka srca kako će Pregorjet onda otac čeda svoga smrt? Eh, takvim strašljivcem ga Troja ne krsti,-- Kud treba, ide; očevidno radit će Ko ono Pelej i Ahilej, otac mu. Izagnat iz kuće će kćer ti,--što ćeš reć Kad za drugog je udat htjedneš? Mužu zlu Da krotko janje uteče? Al' bit će laž. Pa tko će uzet je? U dvoru bez muža Ko udova osjedjet će ti? Jadniče! Zar more jada tolikijeh ne vidiš? Kolike ti bi inočice volio Da kćer ti trpi nego to, što velim ja? Nek s malenkosti velik ne gradi se jad, Ni ako mi smo žene šteta, nesreća, Nek ćudi ženskoj nije ravna muška ćud! Ta kćeri ako tvojoj čarma udim ja, Plod zatirem joj--tako sama kaže to,-- Tad s voljom, ne preko volje ću kanit se Oltara, sama s' podvrć sudu zeta tvog; Ta nijesam manju kazan njemu dužna ja, Kad radi mene on bez djece ostat će. Mi takvi smo, a s tvoje ćudi jedno je Strah mene,--radi svađe oko žene si Ti uništio i grad jadni frigijski. Zborovođa Ko žena riječ muškarcu reče preljutu, Tvog srca krotkost iscrpe se dokraja. Menelaj To, ženo, nisko je i nije dostojno Ni moje--veliš--vlasti, a ni Helade. Al' dobro znadi, što tko želi, svatko će To cijenit više no uzeće Troje baš. Pa i ja kćeri--uvelike cijenim to, Da muža svog ne gubi--idem u pomoć; Ta sve su druge patnje ženi sporedne, Al' izgubi li muža, gubi život svoj. Kad robljem mojim smije zapovijedat on, A ono smiju moji i ja njegovim. Ta svojim druzi, ako pravi druzi su, Ne zovu ništa, nego skupno im je sve. A budem li ga čeko, te ne uredim Ja svoje, onda slabić sam, ne mudrac ja. Al' diž' se od te božičine svetinje!-- Jer mreš li ti, dječaka toga minut smrt, A kratiš li se mrijeti, njega ubit ću,-- Od dvoga jedno mora život gubit svoj. Andromaha Ajme meni! Gorak ždrijeb i izbor žiću mom Ti nuđaš meni. Izaberem li, bijedna sam; Ne izaberem li, svejedno sam nesretna. Ti, koji s malenkosti snuješ veliko, De čuj me! Čemu ubijaš me? Zašto to? Grad koji izdah? Kojeg sina smakoh ti? Pa kakvu kući spalih? Legoh na silu S gosparom svojim,--zar ćeš mene ubit stog, Ne njega--krivca? Za početak ne mariš, Već samo kraju--posljedici hitiš ti? Ao meni jada! Otadžbino nesretna, Koliko patim! Čemu postah majkom ja? Zar na breme da krcam breme dvostruko? A što se za to jadam ja, a ne žalim Nit mislim na zlo, što pred nogam' leži mi? Smrt Hektorovu vidjeh--kolma drli ga-- I tužni, grozni požar grada Ilija, A sama robom na brod dospjeh argivski, Da--za kosu me vukli; a kad stigoh ja U Ftiju, muža svog krvnicim' podlegnem. Zar slast je meni život? Na što da gledam? Na ovu sada ili onu prije kob? Jedinac taj mi osta, zjena žića mog,-- I njega ubit kane; to im mili se. Al' neće rad života moga kukavog,-- U njemu stoji, spase li se, nada sva, A meni je sramota ne mrijet za čedo. (Ide od žrtvenika.) Gle puštam oltar, u ruke se predajem,-- Ded sijec'te, ubijajte, vež'te, vješajte! Ja, sinko, tvoja mati, mrijet da ne moraš, Sad u Had idem; ako smrti umakneš, Daj majke svoje, muka, smrti sjećaj se I ocu svom, cjelivajuć ga cjelovom I suze lijuć, ručicama grleć ga, De kazuj, kako trpjeh! Djeca život su Svim ljudma; tko to ne iskusi, a kudi, Taj manje žali, srećom mu je nesreća.Nesreća, tj. što nema djece. Zborovođa Sa bolju slušah,--bolno dira nesreća Smrtnika svakog, ako je i čovjek tuđ. Menelaju, izmirit bješe tebi kćer I ovu, da se riješi bijede, nevolje. Menelaj (pratnji) Ded, sluge, pograbite mi je, rukam' je Obuhvatite! Riječi milih neće čut! (Andromahi.) A tebe, žrtvenik da pustiš božičin, Zaslijepiti smrću čeda i navedoh tim, Te dopade mi ruku, što će zaklat te. I s tobom, znadi, tako će dogodit se. A o tvom sinu će odlučit moja kći, Pogubit hoće l' ili neće ona ga. Al' seli u kuću, nauči, robinjo, Da slobodnijeh ljudi nigda ne ružiš! Andromaha Ajme meni! Lukavstom me smami, prevari. Menelaj Oglašuj svemu svijetu! Poreć ne marim. Andromaha Je l' u vas na Euroti vaša mudrost to? Menelaj Pa i u Troji,--za krivdu se svete svud. Andromaha Zar bozi--misliš--nijesu bozi, ne kazne? Menelaj Kad budu, trpjet ću. A tebe ubit ću! Andromaha I to pilence? Ispod krila trže ga! Menelaj Ne! Kćeri dat ću, da ga, želi l', ubije. Andromaha Ajme meni! Kako da te, sinko, ne plačem? Menelaj Zacijelo smiona ga nada ne čeka. Andromaha O rode, svim na svijetu ljudma najmrži, Podmukla vijeća leglo, Sparte stanari, U laži prvaci, u pletkam' vještaci! Sve prijevarno je, ništa zdravo, misli se Sveđ stramputicom kradu, - krivo štuje vas Sva Helada. Što nije u vas? Nema li Umorstva silna? Nijeste l' grdni lakomci? Ne govorite l' jedno, drugo mislite? Ej propali! A meni nije teška smrt, Što ti je za me smisli. Ono ubi me, Kad jadna pade Troja i moj slavni muž. Što kopljem svojim tebe stvori punoput Mornarom plahim od bojnika kopnenog.Bježao si na lađe. Sad protiv žene oklopnikom strašnim se Ti kažeš, ubijaš me? Samo ubijaj! Moj jezik neće laskat tebi ni kćeri! U gradu Sparti ti si velik, ugledan, U Troji bijah ja. A stiže l' bijeda me, Ti gradit nemoj se, - i tebe može stić. Zbor Nikada hvalit neću Dvojak u jednog muža brak Ni od dvije majke dječicu - Kobnu doma svađu, ranu ljutu. U braku nek je s jednom zadovoljan muž, Nek skupnog loga s drugom nema! Nije ni gradu lakše Trpjet, podnosit vlasti dvije No jednu jednog jeditog, - Breme na breme i bunu gradsku. Vještaka dva kad skupa pjesni maše se, Tad svađu Muza zavrć voli. Mornare kada vije burne bure dah, Dvoje misli umne i mudraca sila silna Od uma jednog gospodara lošijeg Manje će vrijedit na krmi tada. Takva moć u domu i po gradma svuda vlada, Gdje su spasa se dokopat željni. To Lakonka, Menelaja gle vođe kći, Sad pokaza, - vatrom planu, goni drugu Pa bijednu, jadnu Troje kćerku ubija, Ubija sinka rad kavge ljute. Opako, bezakono je, nemilo umorstvo, - Za djela ćeš još se kajat, gospo. Zborovođa Pred dvorima eno Već sponama dvoje sapetih vidim; Njih osuda glasom osudi na smrt. 0 nesretna ženo! Jadni mi sinko! Za majčinu ljubavBrak polaziš u smrt, A ne zgriješi ništa Nit učini kakve kraljima krivde. Četvrti čin ANDROMAHA (vezana), MOLOT, MENELAJ, ZBOR Andromaha Glete! Krvave ruke mi Uža, konopi sapinju, - Mene pod zemlju šalju. Molot Majo, majčice, i ja ću S tobom pod tvojijem krilom! Andromaha Žrtve l' dušmanske, vladari Ftijske krajine! Molot Tajko moj, U pomoć dragima dođi! Andromaha Sinko dragi, privin' se Majci svojoj na grudi, Mrtav lezi u grob s mrtvima! Molot Ao meni! Što da činim? Jadni li smo, majko! Menelaj U podzemlje id'te! Iz dušmanskih kula Vi dođoste amo, - s dvije ćete sile Vas dvoje izdahnut: tebe će ubit Glas osude moje, a sina tvog će Hermiona moja. Glupost je silna, Dušmana kad ostaviš - dušmanski porod, A smaknut ga možeš I sa svoga doma skinuti moru. Andromaha Vojno, vojno!Misli Hektora. Oh da mi je, Sine Prijamov, branič sad Ruka tvoja i koplje! Molot Bijednik, - kakvu da od smrti Pjesmu čarobnicu nađem? Andromaha Moli, kralju obuhvati, Sinko, koljena! Molot (pada pred Menelaja.) Premili, Predragi, smrt mi oprosti! Andromaha Zjene topim suzama, Tajem, ko kad - jadna ja! - S hridi kaplje kaplja bez sunca. Molot Ao meni! Gdje da lijeka Jadu ovom nađem? Menelaj Do koljena mojih zašto mi padaš, Ko klisuri morskoj il' valu se moliš? Ja svojima evo branik sam stalan, U ljubavi veza me ne veže s tobom, - Ta mnogo ti vijeka utratih svoga, Dok Troju osvojih i majku ti oteh; S nje uživaj sada, U podzemlje Hadu sađide dolje! (Peleja vodi vodič.) Zborovođa Gle, eno nama Peleja na domaku! On amo hrlo krokom kroči staračkim. Pelej (izdaleka.) Vas pitam i krvnika toga spravnog klat: Ma što je? Kako, s čega mora mori dom? Što radite? Bez suda kazan spremate? Menelaju, de stan'! Ne nagli bez pravde! (Vodiču svojemu.) Daj brže vodi! Nije ovo, čini se, Sad doba časit, nego želim, da mi se Sad, ako ikad, snaga vrati momačka. A prije svega dahom dobrim dahnut ću Toj ženi, kao jedru. (Andromahi.) S kojim pravom su - Ded reci! - užem ruke tebi i sinu TiMenelaj i njegove sluge. svezali, te vode vas? Ko janje mi Ti gineš, a nas i gospara nema tu. Andromaha Ti ljudi, starce, s čedom na smrt vode me Ovako, kako vidiš. Što da rečem ti? U žurbi nijesam jednim glasom zvala te, Već bezbroj sam glasnika po te slala ja. A za svađu mi s kćerkom ovog u kući Ti dozna negdje, - toga radi pogibam. I Tetidi me od oltara - ona ti Junaka sina rodi, njoj se diviš ti I klanjaš - trgli, vode. Sudom nikakvim Ne sudili me, ne čekali odsutnih, Dok kući vrate se, već mene i sinka Gle same uvrebali, pa ni kriva ga Ni dužna ubit žele sa mnom jadnicom. Al' molim tebe, starce, ničke preda te Do nogu padam, - tvoje brade predrage Ne mogu da se rukom svojom taknem ja. Daj, bora t', spasi me, inače ružno ću Sad, starce, po vas, po se jadno izginut. Pelej (ljudima, koji hoće da vode Andromahu.) Odvež'te - velim - uže, jer će plača bit, I ruke obadvije joj mahom riješite! Menelaj Al' ja to ne dam, - ta od tebe slabiji Baš nijesam, a nad ovom imam veću vlast. Pelej A kako? Ti ćeš - došljak u mom domu se Ugnijezdit? Nije l' tebi dosta Sparte vlast? Menelaj Na koplju stekoh, dobih je u Troji ja. Pelej Mog sina sinak ko dar časni primi je. Menelaj Pa nije l' njeg'vo moje, moje njegovo? Pelej Za dobro. Za zlo - za silu, umorstvo ne! Menelaj Al' nikad te iz ruke meni otet ne 'š! Pelej Al' tvoja će omastit glava ovaj štap! Menelaj De takni me se, pridi bliže, da vidiš! Pelej Pa ti da, rđo, rđa sine, čovjek si! Zar na te da tko gleda ko na ljudinu, A ženu tebi ote čovjek Frižanin, Bez brave, straže pusti dom svoj - ognjište, Ko ženu trijeznu da u dvoru imaš svom, A bješe izrod ženski? Djeva Spartanka, Sve da i hoće, trijezna biti ne može; Ta ona ide sama ispod krova svog I trkom se utrkuje i rve se S mladićim' naga bedra, halje raskrite, - To trpjet ja ne mogu. Zar je čudo tad, Da trijeznijeh ne uzgajate žena vi? To Helena bi vas zapitat morala, - Ta ljubav tvoju pusti i ko pjana se S mladićem u tuđinu krenu od kuće. Pa onda zbog nje tol'ku vojsku helensku Ti skupi, povede pod Ilij, a pljunut Bi na nju moro i ne maknut koplja svog, Gdje zlu je nađe, nego ondje pustit je, A nikad dara dat joj, kući vratit je! Al' miso tamo sretno ne uperi ti, - Oh mnoge ti nam duše vrsne pogubi Bez sina s tebe staricam' opustje dom I djecu vrlu sijedim ote ocima! I ja sam jedan nesretnik, u tebi ja Ubicu, napast vidim svog Ahileja. Iz Troje neranjen se vrati samo ti, Ti krasno oružje u krasnom velu svom Baš tamo, ko i amo natrag donese.Nije ga ni upotrijebio u boju. Misli štit. I rekoh sinu, kad se ženit htjede on, Da roda tvog se kani, kćeri žene zle Da dvoru ne vodi, jer mane majčine Kći nosi. Na to sveđ mi, prosci, pazite, Od čestite da majke uzimate kćer! A usto kako l' ogriješi se o brata! Ti ludo njega nagna, te on zakla kćer. Da, strah te bješe, ženu da ćeš gubit zlu. Kad Troju uze - ja ti i tu slijedim trag - I ženu dobi u ruke, ne ubi je, Već kako vidje grudi njene, baci mač I cjelov primi, kuju gladeć nevjernu, - Strast, ljubav tebe svlada, rđo nad rđe! Pa onda u dvor dođe mojoj djeci sad, - I dok ih nema, haraš, grdno ubijaš Tu ženu bijednu i dječaka, s kojeg ćeš Jauknut ti i tvoja kćerka u kući, Pa bio triput kopile. Al' često je Suh usjevNa suhoj zemlji. ljepši no na grudi ubavoj, - Kopilan mnogi vine s' nad rod zakonit. Al' vodi kćer! Smrtniku imat bolje je Siromašna, poštena tasta i druga. No rđu bogataša. Ti si ništica! Zborovođa Sa uzroka malena silan ljudma spor Zna jezik stvarat, zato na oprezu su Mudraci, s prijateljma da s' ne zavade. Menelaj Pa zar ćeš kazat, starci da mudraci su, Ko oni, što ih jednom mudrim držahu Heleni? Zar, - jer Pelej, slavnog oca sin, Moj rod si, a rad žene, jedne barbarke, Riječ zboriš za se ružnu, za nas pogrdnu? Nju gonit preko vode Nila, FasisaRijeka u Kolhidi u Aziji. Ti moro bi i mene na to bodrit vijek, - Iz Azije je, gdjeno padom groznijem Od koplja sila pade truplja helenskog, A kriva je i krvi - smrti sina tvog; Ta Paris, koji ubi tvog Ahileja, Brat Hektoru je, Hektoru pak žena to. Pa s njom ti pod krovom mi jednim prebivaš, Za jednim stolom se dostojiš ručat s njom. U domu djecu - dindušmane rađat daš! Stog za te, starče, a i za se u brizi Nju ubit želim i iz ruke trgam ti. Al' deder - riječ zapodjet nije mene sram, - Kći moja ako ne rodi, a od te tu Odrastu djeca, zar nad Ftijom kraljma ćeš Njih postaviti? Hoće l' rodom barbari Helenma vladat? Zar sam onda luda ja. Jer mrzim na krivicu, a ti pametan? A promislide: da za građanina kćer Udadeš, i njoj onda tako desi se, Bi l' tiho sjedio? Ne držim. A ti sad Rod, prijatelje, grdiš radi tuđinke? Al' jedno pravo ima muž i žena mu, Kad muž joj krivo radi; isto smije muž, Kad ženu bestidnicu ima u kući. On veliku u ruci svojoj drži moć, A njojŽeni. su oslon roditelji, njezin rod. Pa nije l' pravo, svojima da pomažem? Eh, starac, starac si, - o mojoj vojnici Dok zboriš, više mi no šuteć koristiš. A svojom voljom ne pati se Helena, Već božjom, - silna bješe Helenma korist to; Ta donda oružju i boju nevješti Junaci su izašli, - svud iskustvo je Smrtniku čovjeku u svemu učitelj. Pa ako žene, na oči kad dođe mi, Ne mogoh ubit, to uradih razumno. A kamo sreće, Foka da ne ubi ti!Telamon i Pelej ubili su brata Foka, a otac ih je Eak otjerao s Egine. To s usrđem ti, ne s ljutine rekoh ja. A planeš li mi, - jezičina veća je U tebe, meni prudi razborita ćud. Zborovođa Okanite se veće - bit će najbolje - Tih trica, neposrn'te dva u jedan mah! Pelej Ao meni! Zla li običaja helenskog! Rad pobjede kad vojska digne spomenik, Ne drži svijet to djelom truda vojske sve, Već voda bere lovor-vjence, - kopljem je On jedan s tisućama maho, ne stvori Od jednog više, a veći ga prati glas. Gospoda drže vlast u gradu, više ti Od puka dižu glavu, a nitkovi su; I tisuć' puta su ti niži mudriji, Al' smionosti, svijesti bi im trebalo. Pa i ti tako nadut sjediš i brat tvoj Rad Troje i rad one ondje vojnice, A mukam', trudom drugih digoste se vi. Pokazat ću ti, Parisa da s Ide ja Ne držim za dušmana većeg Peleju, Iz dvora ne odeš li brže do bijesa Sa kćerju nerotkinjom; nju će unuk moj Za vlasi popast, vući, gonit iz kuće. Jer june jalovo je, trpjet ne može, Da druga rađa, sama nema djeteta. Al' ako djece nema ona nesrećom, Zar mora onda svake djece lišit nas? (Slugama.) Hajd' s puta, sluge, - mičite se, da vidim, Da l' branit će mi tko, da ruke riješim joj! (Andromahi.) Ded diž' se! Ja ću, drhtale i ruke baš, Odriješit uže, zamršene uzle te! (Sluzi.) Ovako, rđo, ruke njojzi ozlijedi? Zar vola, lava l' zamkom stežeš, - držo si? Il' strah te bješe, mačem da će branit se? (Dječaku.) Pod okrilje mi dođi, čedo, veze daj Odriješi sa mnom majci! Tu u Ftiji ću Dušmana ljuta ja u tebi gajit im. U Spartanaca da nij' slave, boja tog,Bojne slave i vještine. Eh ne bi, znajte, bolji bili ni od kog! Zborovođa Neobuzdana nekud staračka je ćud, - Uspregnut ju je teško, brzo plane gnjev. Menelaj Na psovke, grdnje odviše si brz mi ti, A ja u Ftiju došav nit ću s nasilja Učinit djelo grdno nit ću trpjet ga. A sada - nemam suviše baš vremena - Ja kući idem, nedaleko od Sparte Grad ima neki,Argo.prije bješe prijatelj, A sad je dušman; na nj navalit želim ja Sa vojskom, skršit ga, pod svoju spravit vlast. Kad ondje sve po svojoj volji uredim, Tad vratit ću se. Okom u oko ću ja Poučit zeta svoga, njega preslušat. Pa kazni l' ovu, te se onda otrijezni, I u nas trijeznosti će na izmjenu nać. A srdit li se srazi on sa srditim, Tad za čin čin će u zamjenu primit on. A tvoje riječi te - eh, lako snosim ja. Ta ti si slika sjenke, samo te je glas, A ništa drugo no govorit samo znaš. (Otiđe.) ANDROMAHA, MOLOT, PELEJ, ZBOR Pelej Pod okriljem mi, sinko, stupaj mojijem Pa i ti, jadna! Bijesna bura shvati te, Al' u tihu mi sada luku uđi ti. Andromaha Oh starče, bozi dali tebi, tvojima Blagodat svaku, - sinka, mene jadnicu Ti spase! Pazi, da se gdjegod ne skriju Na putu samotnome i odvuku nas, Jer vide, da si starac, žena slaba ja, A sinak dijete još. Gleđ', - umaknemo l' sad, Da poslije im ne dopadnemo ruku kad! Pelej Iznosit nemoj bapskih riječi plašljivih! Al' hajde, - tko će vas se mašit? Takne l' se, Zacviljet će! Ta milost božja dade nam U Ftiji silu konjice, pješaka roj, A još sam krepak, nijesam, kako misliš, star, - U 'nakva mi junaka samo zirnut je, I slavlje već ti nad njim slavim 'vako star. Ta starac srčan, jači je no sila sva Mladića, - što će kukavici snažan trup? (Otiđu.) Zbor Ne rodila se nikad ili bili mi Gospoda oci, a kuća blaga puna! Ako kad i nevolja snađe plemića, On bez pomoći nije. Na glasu tko sa doma plemenita je, Čast ga, slava prati. Čovjeku plemenitu Trag zamest neće vrijeme, - sjajem sjaji Još i mrtvu krepost. I bolje ti je ne pobijedit neslavno, No pravdu rušit zavišću, rušit silom. Sladak to je na čas užitak smrtniku, Al' s vremenom ti sahne, A na dom se sliježe grdne sramote glas. Život 'nakav - 'nakav Hvalim i slijedom slijedim, Gdje u kući ni gradu izvan pravde Nema moći, sile. 0 starče Eakide! Na Lapite - vjerujem, - na Kentaure trže Koplje dično i na brodu ArgiIšao je s Argonautima po zlatno runo. Ti nam negostoljubnom prebrodi vodomTj. Crnim morem, koje se zvalo Pontos Akseinos, poslije Eukseinos (Gostoljubno Prođe krosred Simplegada morskijehStijene, koje su se na ulazu u Crno more sklapale i rasklapale i mrvile sve, što je onuda htjelo proći. Na onome putu slavnom; Pa kad na grad Ilij ono Sin Zeusov se dičniHeraklo. diže I silnu proli krv, Ti slave vijenac dijeleć s njim U Europu se vrati. (Dolazi Hermionina dadilja.) Peti čin DADILJA, ZBOR Dadilja Oj drage gospe, kako li se na jad jad Sve naizmjence rađa danom današnjim! U dvoru gospođa - na umu imam ja Hermionu - bez oca, s grižnjom savjesti Zbog djela svog, jer sa sinom Andromahu Pogubit htjede, sama sada želi mrijet U strahu od muža, rad krivnje da je on Iz dvora svoga sramotno ne otpravi U' ubije, jer ubit htjede nedužne. Vrat vješat sebi želi, straža – družina To jedva njojzi brani; ona i mač joj Iz desne ruke s mukom trga, otima. Tolika bol je mori; spozna, vidi sad, Da ono prije ne uradi lijepo baš. A ja već, drage, sustah, - od tog vješanja - Odvratit je ne mogu. Hajd'te u dvor vi I od smrti je spas'te! Novi prijaci Od starih lakše, dođu l', sklone čovjeka. Zborovođa Ma čujem kriku, viku sluga u kući, - Zbog onog viču, što nam javit dođe ti. Pokazat rad bi jadna, s groznog djela svog Koliko žali. Eno je iz dvora sad, - Iz ruku slugam' bježi, vruće želi mrijet. DADILJA, HERMIONA, ZBOR Hermiona Ao meni! Ah kosu čupat ću i grdno noktim' Izgrepsti sebe ću! Dadilja Što, kćerce, radiš? Tijelo zar nagrdit ćeš? Hermiona Kuku lele! S pletenica mi mojih u zrak prhni Ti, tanka kopreno! Dadilja Daj, dijete, pokrij grudi, haljom sapni ih! Hermiona Pa na što haljom grudi ja da krijem? Bjelodano je, jasno, nesakrito. Što mužu stvorih svom. Dadilja Zar žališ, što umorstvo snova inoči? Hermiona Sa smionosti krute jecam, stenjem, - Ah što to prokletnica ja uradih, Svem svijetu prokleta! Dadilja Oprostit tebi muž zacijelo taj će grijeh. Hermiona A zašto mač iz ruke ote meni? Ded vrati, draga, vrati! Udarcem ću Ošinut grudi. Što mi zamku grabiš? Dadilja Pa bi li pustila te bijesnu, da gineš? Hermiona Ao kobi moja! Gdje vatre plam je dragi? Gdje na hrid da se popnem Il' u more il' u planinu - šumu Da srnem, mrtva brigom Hadu budem? Dadilja A što se kinjiš? Od boga ti nesreća Sve ljude prije ili poslije stići zna. Hermiona Ti me, oče, pusti - pusti samu sad Ko bez svakoga vesla zapušten na žalu brod. Ah ubit će me, ubit muž, prebivat više neću U bračnoj odaji! Čijem da se kipu božjem ja zatečem? Ko ropče robinji da k nozi padnem? O da se meni Ko ptici crnih krila vinut kud Ili da sam jelov brod, Štono žalom, Mrkim stijenam,Simplegade. prođe, Pljusnu veslom prvi put. Dadilja Nit hvalim, kćerce, onaj preveliki jed, 0 ženu Trojanku kad ogriješi se ti. Nit opet taj tvoj preveliki sada strah. Tvog braka neće za to prezret, odbit muž, Pridobit neće riječ ga zlobne barbarke. Iz Troje on ko sužnja ne dovede te, Već s vjenčanim te darma mnogim primi on Od uglednika, iz grada ne srednjega. A otac, kako strah te, izdat neće te Nit dat će, da iz dvora tebe gone tog. Al' uđi, dulje se ne kaži pred kućom. Sramote da mi, dijete, ne doživiš još Pred ovim domom svijetu na pogledu tu! Zborovođa Al' eno s puta k nama ide stranac stran, - On ovamo se žuri krokom žurnijem. (Dolazi Oresto.) DADILJA, HERMIONA, ORESTO, ZBOR Oresto Ahilejeva sina je li ovo dom I kraljevski je l', gospe strane, ovo dvor? Zborovođa Jest, - pogodi. Al tko si? Zašto pitaš to? Oresto Agamemnonov sam sin ja i Klitemnestrin, Oresto mi je ime. Zeusu idem ja Do proročišta u Dodonu. Putem sad U Ftiji rad bih pitat ja za rođaku. Da l' živa mi je, je li sretna Spartanka Hermiona. Daleko od kraja je mog Dom njezin, al' mi opet srcu mila je. Hermiona Ti javi mi se, sine Agamemnonov, Ko u buri mornaru luka! Molim te, - Oh koljena ti, smilujde se! Vidiš kob, Da sretna nijesam. Koljena ti grlim ja, - Od grančicaOd maslinovih, pribjegarskih; pribjegar se hvata grančice, a ona rukom koljena Orestovih. mi nijesu ruke slabije. Oresto Ha! A što je? Varam li se ili zaista Sad gledam kraljicu, Menelajevu kćer? Hermiona Jedinicu u Tindaride Helene, U dvoru što je ocu rodi, - sve mi znaj! Oresto 0 Febo, spase, bijedi bio njojzi spas! A što je? Od boga il' ljudi trpiš jad? Hermiona Eh, jedan sama skrivih, drugom kriv je muž, A trećem bog je neki, - bezdan puče svud. Oresto Pa može l' ženu, dok se djeca ne rode, Zlo kakvo tištat, ako baš ne od muža? Hermiona Baš to me mori, - mudro na to svede riječ. Oresto Zar drugu ženu, a ne tebe, voli muž? Hermiona Jest, ljubu Hektorovu, ratnog plijena dar. Oresto Što kažeš, zlo je, muž kad ima žene dvije. Hermiona Eh, tako ti je, - za to onda svetih se. Oresto Zar ženskoj 'nako kao ženska snova što? Hermiona Jest, njoj i djetetu nezakonitom smrt. Oresto I ubi, ili slučaj tebi ote ih? Hermiona Da, stari Pelej, - manje vrijedne štuje on. Oresto Je l' s tobom to umorstvo snovo drugi tko? Hermiona Iz Sparte baš je za to došo otac moj. Oresto Pa zar podleže onda ruci starčevoj? Hermiona Ne, - stidu. Ode i pusti me samu sad. Oresto Razumijeh, - radi djela muža tvog te strah. Hermiona Jest, pogodi. Ma satrt će me s pravom on. Što kazat mi je? Zeusa, boga rodu nam, Ja zovem, tebe molim, daj povedi me Daleko otud kud il' krovu očinskom. Jer dom me ovaj, čin s', goni u sav glas, A reži zemlja Ftija. Stigne l' prije muž Od Febova nam proročišta domu svom, Eh grdno će me ubit, il' robovat ću Nezakonitoj ženi, kojom vladah sad. Pa kako - reći će tko - ti to sagriješi? Zlih žena pohodi me upropastiše, Ovakvih riječima one me podjariše: „Pa ti ćeš u svom domu rđu - robinju, Plijen ratni, trpjet, krevet s tobom da dijeli? Nebeske kraljice mi,Here. ne bi sunca se Ni loga moga u mom domu užila!" Te riječi sirenske sve slušah, gutah ja Od mudrih, lukavijeh, vještih klapala, I s ludosti se naduh. Čemu, pomislih, Da muža pazim? Sve, što trebam, imam ja, - Kup blaga imam, kraljica u dvoru sam I zakonitu djecu rodit mogla bih, A onaAndromahu. mojojDjecipola roblje - kopilad. Al nikad, nikad - ne jedanput reći ću - Bar čovjek uman, ako ženu ima on, Nek ne da, ženu da mu žene polaze U domu. Učiteljke svakog baš su zla. Rad koristi će neke jedna mutit brak, A druga zgriješi, grijehu želi priju nać, A mnogu raskoš mami, - otud mužu zna Dom stradat. Zato vrata dajte domu svom Vi bravam', zasuncima dobro čuvajte. Jer ženski pohodi izvana ništa vam Ne čine dobro nego samo mnogo zla. Zborovođa Ti odveć rod svoj srodni šibaš jezikom, - Oprostit ti se može to, al' opet, znaj, Sved ženska mora ženske ljepšat slabosti. Oresto Baš mudra bješe glava, tko vam nauči Smrtnika, riječ da sluša drugih nazočnih. A ja ti, kad za smutnju doznah doma tog I za taj s Hektorovom ženom razdor tvoj. Sve pazih, čekah, hoćeš li mi ostat tu Il' strahom se rad žene - sužnja prestraši, Te s kućom, krovom tim se rastat želiš sad. A dođoh, ne na poziv tvojih pisama, Već da te, spomeneš li bijeg mi - o tom ti I zboriš, - vodim iz kuće. A moja si Ti bila nekad, sad rad zlobe oca svog S tim mužem živiš; prije no u trojski kraj On prodrije, meni tebe da, a onda te Obreče ovom, ako sruši Troju grad. A kad se amo vrati sin Ahilejev, Oprostih ocu tvome, uzeh molit tog, Da ženidbe se kani; svoje jade mu I nesreću ispričah, da u rođaka Isprosit mogu ženu, teško u drugog, Jer bijegom ko izgnanik bježim od kuće. Al' naprasnik spotače meni majke krv I božice pomenu oči krvavihSrde (Erinije) progonile su Oresta, jer je ubio majku, koja mu je oca smakla. A ja ti bijedom kuće svoje ponižen Bol trpjeh--trpjeh, svoju snosih nesreću. I teška srca odoh lišen pira svog. A sada, tvoja gdje prevrnu sreća se, Te ne znaš, kud bi, što bi u toj nevolji, Iz dvora ću te odvest, ocu predat te. Zborovođa Vez srodstva jak je, ništa jače nema baš Od prijatelja rođaka u nevolji. Hermiona Da, svadba moja mog će oca biti srkb,-- Na meni nije, o tome da odlučim. Al' brže bolje iz kuće povedi me, Da muž me ne preteče, kući vrati se, Il' Pelej sazna, sinu da zapustih dom, I u potjeru tad na konjma udari. Oresto Ti starca ruke ne boj se! Nit te bilo strah Ahilejeva sina, što me pogrdi, Jer takva mreža njemu razastrta sad S neizbježnim zamkam' smrti stoji već Od moje ruke,--ali odat neću to; A kad se svrši, znat će stijena delfijska. Ubica majke, ako saveznici mi U zemlji pitijskoj održe zakletvu, Pokazat će mu, nijednom da s' ne ženi, Što ja je snubim. U čas gorak zaiska Od Feba kralja platu za krv oca svog! Zaludu kajanje mu, kazan čeka ga,-- On od boga i s tužba mojih propast će Baš grdno; znat će, što je moga srca bijes! Ta mrkih ljudi sreću bog ti strmoglav Sveđ ruši, ne da nosa uvis dizat im. (Otiđu.) Zbor Febo, što u Troji Kule tvrde na brežuljku diže,Apolon i Posidon podigli su zidove trojanske I ti, kralju morski, Sinjim što se konjma morem vozaš!Posidon. Zašto na sramotu daste Radnu graditeljku ruku Enijaliju Aresu kopljaniku vještu, i jadnu,-- Jadnu izdadoste Troju? Kola, konje krasne-- Svu ih silu SimoentuRječica u Troji. na brijegu Vi upregli, vrgli Med puk krvavu bez vijenca takmu. Nestalo je kralja trojskih,-- Sa svijeta se prestavili. Na oltarim' u Troji plam već ne plama bozim' S dimom, vonjem mirisnijem.Ne pali se više žrtva. Nesta i Atrida,Agamemnona; ubi ga Klitemnestra. s ljubine pade ruke; Sama glavom svojom to umorstvo plati,-- Smakoše je djeca. Bog, bog to proročkijem glasom reče,Febo. Agamemnonov iz Arga sinak pođe, Svetištu on na prag stupi. Ode, na riječ majku ubojica ubi. Bože, Febo, mogu l' vjerovati? Pred svijetom nam helenskim plakale su Majke mnogeTrojanke. plačem gorkim djecu jadnu, Dom svoj ostavile I mužu drugom pošle. Tebe samu, A ni mile,Tvoje Atride. ne zadesi ljuta tuga; Bol--bol Heladu nam srva. K frigijskijem poljma rodnim sjeknu munja, Krvi kaplje--žrtvu hadsku prosu. (Dolazi Pelej.) Šesti čin PELEJ, ZBOR Pelej Ded kažite mi, kad vas, žene Ftijanke, Ja pitam! Dopade mi nesiguran glas, Menelajeva da nam kćerka pusti dvor I ode. Stoga dođoh,--rad bih stalno znat, Je l' istina; za dobro roda odsutnog Vijek treba da se stara, tko je kod kuće. Zborovođa Eh, Peleju, sve dobro ču. Ni meni ti Ne liči kriti jade, što su snašli me,-- Iz dvora kraljica nam ode, pobježe. Pelej A s kakva straha? Sve mi pričaj dokraja! Zborovođa Nju strah je muža,--bacit će je iz kuće. Pelej 0 glavi jer mu djetetu je radila? Zborovođa Da, pa i od straha od žene robinje. Pelej Zar s ocem ode iz kuće il' s drugim kim? Zborovođa Agamemnonov je sin iz zemlje odvede. Pelej A s kakvom nadom? Zar se želi ženit s njom? Zborovođa I tvoga sina sinu snuje propast on. Pelej Zar krišom il' u boju s okom u oko? Zborovođa Sa Delfijanim' u LoksijinojLoksija, Febo. svetinji. Pelej Ao meni! To je strašno! Neće l' brže tko Pohitjet svetom pitijskome ognjištu, Doglasit prijateljma, što se desi tu, Ahilejev dok sin je jošte živ i zdrav? (Dolazi glasnik.) PELEJ, GLASNIK, ZBOR Glasnik Ajme meni! Oh kakvo dođoh jadan, starce, javit zlo I tebi i gospara našeg dragima! Pelej Ao meni! Nešto srce ćuti, sluti mi. Glasnik Svog sina čedo--znadi, starče Peleju!-- Sad nemaš više. Takve rane zada mu Mač Delfljana i zloba stranca mikenskog! Zborovođa Jao, jao! Starče, što ćeš sada? Nemoj past! Daj pridigni se! Pelej Ništa nijesam, propadoh! I ode glas mi, odoše i koljena! Glasnik Osvetit mile svoje ako volja te, Čuj, što se zbilo,--tijelo svoje uspravi! Pelej 0 sudbo, kako l' mene nesretnika ti Na rubu veće groba stiže, obujmi! Kaž', kako mi jedinica mog jedinac sin Smrt nađe! Teško čut je, al' me želja čut. Glasnik U slavni kada dođosmo ti Febov kraj, Tri puta prijeđe nama sjajna sunca krug, i napasosmo sebi oči pogledom. A sumnjivo nam bješe,--na ročišta se Svud narod, stanar božji, jatom jatio, A gradom ide sinak Agamemnonov I svakom riječi pake šapće u uho: „Eh, vidite li onog? Božjom svetinjom Gle zlata punom kroči--blagom narodnim; Po poslu istom dođe amo drugi put, Ko ono prije,--plijenit rad bi Febov hram!“ I tako gradom zloban žamor širi se, U vijećnicu se stanu kupit oblasti; Glavari, koji blagom božjim ravnaju, U hramu stupma kitnom stražu postave. Mi, za to ništa još ne doznav, uzmemo Krd, ovce, brsta parnaskoga gojenčad, Pa krenemo, do žrtvenika stanemo Sa prijateljma i sa vračim' pitijskim. I jedan reče: „Što da tebi, mladiću, U boga zamolimo? Zašto dođe ti?“ A on će nato: „Febu stare grijehe sad Ja okajati želim,--za krv oca svog Krvarinu od njega jednom iskah ja.“ Orestove tad riječi silna izbi moć; Gospodar moj je laža--tako držahu,-- Zla nakana ga vodi. Hramu na prag on Tad stupi, prije proroštva da Febu se Još moli, - baš paljenicu je palio. Nasuprot njemu s mačem četa stavi se Pod lovor-vijencem, jedan od njih biješe ti Te cijele pletke pletkar--sin Klitemnestrin. OnNeoptolem. na oči im stane, bogu moli se, A oni kradom mačem oštrim udare Goloruka Ahilejeva sina nam. On trgne nazad--rana smrtna ne bješe,-- Izvuče mač i s klina skine oružje, Na stupu što u trijemu visijaše mu; K oltaru stupi, strašan bojnik na pogled, I vikne, 'vako pita sine delfijske: „A što me ubijate, putem svetijem Kad amo stigoh? S koje krivde ginem ja? Ni glaska od tisuća čuti ne bješe, Već rukam' stanu na njeg sipat kamenje. Odasvud ko gust snijega oblak praši se,-- Za oružje se sklanja, čuva s' udarca I amo tamo rukom meće, pruža štit. Al' zalud,--sila pada strijela, strjelica, Kopalja, hrba, laganijeh sulica I ražnjeva mu ubojitih pred noge. Eh, grozni, bojni ples da vidje, gdje ti sin Sve skače, strijela se kloni! A kad uokrug Okružili ga krugom, dahnut ne dali, Tad pusti oltar--to ognjište žrtveno Pa trojskim skokom skoči, na njih nasrne, A oni, ko golubice kad jastrijeba Gdje spaze, pleću dadu, u bijeg udare. U zbrci svuda sila pade od rana, Il' svoga svoj na tijesnim gazi izlazim'. U domu svetom kleta krika ori se,-- Sve jekom ječe hridi. A gospodar moj U svijetlu oružju ko vedro nebo sja, Dok glasom strašnim, groznim isred svetišta Ne riknu netko, na boj krenu, podiže Svu vojsku. Tada padne sin Ahilejev, Bok mačem oštrim probode mu Defljanin. On s mnogim ljudma drugim njega pogubi. A kako na tle pade, tko u nj ne rinu Tad mača? Tko li kamena se ne maša, Njeg gađa, lupa? Sav se njegov krasni lik Iznakazi od groznih rana onijeh. A mrtvi trup mu, što uz oltar ležaše, Iz hrama, uvijek kâda puna, baciše. A mi ga brže podignemo na ruke I nosimo ti, starče, da ga jaukom I plačem ožališ i ukop spremiš mu. To stvori gospod, štono svijetu proriče I svima ljudma vijekom kroji pravde sud, Ahilejevu sinu, kada kajat se On dođe. A pomenu još i stari spor, Ko zlobnik kakav, - kako ćeš ga mudrim zvat? (Nose na nosilima Neoptolema.) Zborovođa Gle kralja nam veće iz delfijske zemlje Sad donose kući, - eno ih blizu! Stradalac je jadan, a jadan si i ti, Oj starce! Ahilejevo mi lavče U dvore po želji ne primaš svojoj. U nevolju i sam zapade sada, - Kob, nesreća ista zahvati tebe. Pelej Ao meni! Kakvo li vidim zlo, Rukom ga primam u dvorove svoje! Ajme meni! Aj, aj! Grade oj tesalski, padosmo, nema nas! Odosmo, više mi - više ne ostaje Roda u domu! Grozne kobi mi! U druga kakva ću Zjenicu oka s veseljem još upirat? Draga mi usta i lice i ruke vi! Da te je demom pod Ilijem smakao Na simoentskome brijegu! Zbor Njeg mrtva, starce, dopala bi onda čast, A tebi sad bi bolja bila tvoja kob. Pelej Svadbo, oh svadbo, kuću što ovu mi I grad uništi - uništi evo! Ao, ao! Sine! Kamo li sreće, da žene mi tvoje rod, Za djecu moju i kuću poguban, Nikad ti, sinko, Rad Hermione smrti ne zadade! Samo da prije je ošinu, ubi grom, A ti krvnine za oca božanskoga Nikad od Feba rad strijele da ne traži - Smrtnik ti od besmrtnika! Zbor Kuku lele! Za mrtva gospodara svog Ja zapijevku ću cvilom začet, Pelej Kuku lele! A naizmjence jadan ja - Star starac, nesretnik ću plakat. Zbor To sudba j' božja, bog ti posla nesreću. Pelej Dragi, dvore ostavi mi puste! Ajme meni! Jadna l' mene! Bez djece pusti starca ti! Zbor Mrijet -- mrijeti, starče, prije djece bješe ti! Pelej Kose neću l' čupat ja? Glave rukom do krvi Zar tući, lupat neću? Grade, grade moj; Dvoje djece meni ote Febo! Zbor Pretrpje, vidje, starče bijedni, silan jad. Sad kakvo bit će tebi žiće? Pelej Bez djece, sam u bijedi ja ću beskrajnoj Sve do smrti se mukam' mučit. Zbor Zaludu svadbom bozi usrećiše te. Pelej Prhnu, netragom mi nesta svega, U prah pade ponos, gizda. Zbor Sad sam u domu samotnome boraviš. Pelej Više nemam grada ja, -- Žezlo neka nosi bijes! A ti u pećini ćeš mračnoj, Nerejko, Propast moju posvemašnju gledat. (Tetida se spušta.) Zborovođa Ajme, ajme! Što miče se ono? Kakvo božanstvo, Oj družice, vidim? Gledajte, glete! Bog neki nam eto lebdi u zraku I vedrijem nebom jedri i slazi Na ftijsku poljanu, hranilju konjsku. PELEJ, TETIDA, ZBOR Tetida Rad pređašnjeg ti braka dođoh, Peleju, Ja Tetida, -- i Nerejev zapustih dom. I prije svega svejetujem te: odveć se Ne odaj bolu! I ja -- a bez tuge baš Bih djecu rađat moglaMogla sam se udati za boga i rađati besmrtnu djecu.- rodih sina ti, Brzonogog Ahileja; izgubih ga, Junaka nad junake u svoj Heladi. A zašto dođoh, to ću kazat, a ti čuj! Ahilejeva sina mrtva ukopaj! Daj ognjištu ga delfijskome otpravi, Jest - Delfim' na sramotu, neka mu je grob Oresta ruci ubojnici spomenik! A zasužnjenu ženu, da - Andromahu, U braku treba, starče, združit s HelenomHelen, sin Prijamov, vrač. I u zemlju je Molosiju premjestit Sa njenim sinom, koji osta jedini Od Eakove krvi,Eak, otac Pelejev. nek za kraljem kralj Po njemu sjeda vijek na prijesto moloski I sretno vlada! Neće nestat koljena Ni moga ni tvog, starče, a ni trojanskog; I za grad Troju bozi brigom brinu se, Po Paladinoj želji makar pala baš. A tebe da blagodat braka znadeš mog, Ja božica i boga oca dijete, kći Svih jada ljudskih riješit, oslobodit ću I stvorit bogom, besmrtnikom vječnijem; U dvoru Nerejevu onda sa mnom ćeš Već ko bog s božicom prebivat zauvijek. I suhom stopom ti ćeš stupat iz mora I gledat sina tebi, meni najdražeg -- Ahileja, do žala Leuki otokuU Crnom (Euksinskom) moru. U dvoru gdje on sjedi uz val euksinski. Al' hajd' u Delfe, u grad bogom sazdani, Odnesi tog mrtvaca, u grob lezi ga! Tad staroj hridi SepijaduNa Peliju u Tesaliji. kreni mi Do dupke pećine i čekaj! S kolom ću -- S pedeset Nerejida svanut iz mora I odvest tebe; što je sudbom suđeno. To snosit moraš, -- Zeusu tako svidje se. Ded tuge kan' se, nemoj žalit pokojnih! Ta takav udes bogovi namijeniše Svim ljudima na svijetu, -- svatko mora mrijet. (Nestaje je.) PELEJ, ZBOR Pelej O časna, plemenita bračna družice, O kćeri Nerejeva, zdravo da si mi! To djelo tebi, djeci tvojoj na čast je. Tugovat neću, kad mi kažeš, božice; Zakopat ću ga, u do poći Peliju, Gdje rukam' prekrasno ti tijelo zagrlih. Zar neće s' čovjek, ako zdravo sudi on, Iz dične kuće ženit, za gospodu kćer Udavat i ne željet žene roda zla, Pa nosila baš sila blaga u kuću? Ta nikad takav neće stradat od boga. Zborovođa U sudbe je božje mnogoliko lice. Preko nade će štošta bozi izvršit, -- Kad tvrdo se nadaš, izda te nada; Gdje nade i nema, put nade božanstvo. Pa tako se i sad dogodi ovo. Objašnjenja __ Kategorija:Antika